


Tyler Down Fluff Alphabet

by whorror_jpeg



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Alphabet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: Some TD Fluff stuff





	Tyler Down Fluff Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tyler. That's it. That's all.

**A = affection** _(how affectionate are they in day to day life? Do they show affection publicly or keep that more in private?)_

Tyler is a more than an affectionate person. He has smaller acts of affection in public, like holding your hand or kissing your cheek/forehead/hand. In private, he likes to hug you from behind and kiss your shoulder because of your height difference. When sitting (public or not), he always has a hand on your knee or thigh.

 

 **B = best memory**   _(what is the best memory they have with you)_

The first morning after. He woke up before you (something he always does now) and the way the light hit your bare shoulders and the side of your face and collar bones made him glow inside. He woke you up by kissing your shoulder and holding your hip while you snuggled into his chest. That day, the two of you were so domestic. You cooked breakfast for him and yourself and he had wrapped his arms around you while you scrambled some eggs.

 

 **C = cat or dog person**   _(this is pretty obvious)_

He loves both but prefers really big and shaggy dogs.

 

**D = dreams** _(what do they want to do in life?)_

He wants to travel the world and take pictures of the different cultures, and now that you’re around, he wants you there for it.

 

**E = evenings** _(how do they spend their evening? Do they go out? Do they read?)_

He likes to binge watch movies and Netflix with you, your legs sprawled on his lap as he pets your leg caringly. Sometimes he’ll lay his head in your lap so you can play with his hair and kiss his forehead.

 

 **F = first date**   _(what was it like?)_

It was a coffee and reading date at Monet’s.

 

 **G = giggle**   _(what is their laugh like? What makes them laugh?)_

He has the cutest laugh and giggles. When he’s really laughing, you can tell, because his smile meets his eyes.

 

 **H = hugs**   _(do they like hugs? What kind of hugs do they give?)_

Tyler LOVES hugs, and depending on his mood, his hugs vary from tight and needing to soft and gentle, but they’re always loving.

 

 **I = instrument**   _(do they play an instrument?)_

Surprisingly, he can play piano and likes to teach you some songs or play for you. If you know how to play, he’ll play with you.

 

 **J = joy**   _(what brings them joy in life?)_

Rocky Road ice-cream and licorice, small animals, capturing a person in a picture, your smile and hugs.

 

 **K = kisses**   _(what kind of kisser are they? Shy? Passionate?)_

He’s always a shy kisser until it deepens, then, passion comes from him you aren’t used to seeing.

 

 **L = love**   _(how do they act when they have a crush)_

He’s a nervous boy but always tries to impress you. Like something he had no idea existed? He’ll research the hell out of it.

 

 **M = memory**   _(what’s their favorite memory?)_

When you two went to a park while it was snowing. He loved seeing the snowflakes in your hair and how you put your cold nose in his neck.

 

**N = no** _(what is their pet peeve?)_

Scratchy sounds (like sharpie against cardboard or writing on a chalkboard) and if you leave a box or door open.

 

**O = occupation** _(what’s their dream job?)_

Based on his experiences, he’d either want to be a sexual victims advocate, a therapist, or a photographer.

 

 **P = parent**   _(what kind of parent would they be?)_

He’d be the good parent, always spoiling the kids and making you be the bad guy.

 

 **Q = questions**   _(do they believe in the supernatural? Aliens? Anything along those lines)_

He believes in aliens, ghosts, and otherworldly beings, but he himself is not a religious person.

 

 **R = romantic**   _(are they romantic during the relationship?)_

YES, he loves giving you flowers for no reason, going on dates randomly, and for anniversaries he’d go all out.

 

 **S = smile**   _(what makes them smile without fail)_

You being a goofball and inside jokes, as well as you smiling.

 

 **T = together**   _(how clingy are they? How long do you two spend together per day on average)_

He’s pretty clingy- mainly because he thinks he doesn’t believe he deserves you. He tries to hang out with you a good amount of time but also respects your alone time.

 

 **U = unbearable**   _(what habit do they have that’s unbearable? What habit do you have that they find unbearable)_

He’s really bad at leaving the toilet seat up and stealing pillows. He hates when you leave something open.

 

 **V = videos**   _(do they take lots of videos or photos during your relationship?)_

SO MANY PICTURES AND SNAP VIDEOS ARE IN HIS PHONE’S CAMERA ROLL ITS SO CUTE.

 

 **W = wedding**   _(what was the wedding like?)_

Super sweet and in the woods with a whole bunch of family and friends and fairy lights it was so nice.

 

 **X = eXtra**   _(what’s an interesting fact about them that they don’t tell anyone about?)_

You can always tell when he has bad dreams because he cuddles closer to you. He’s also a soft snorer and definitely drools.

 

 **Y = yuck**   _(what do they hate? Could be a food, sent, word anything)_

He hates the word ‘pussy’ and ‘faggot’, also hates the smell of cabbage and HATES dolls.

 

 **Z = zzzz**   _(how heavy of a sleeper are they? How do they sleep? What mood do they wake up in? Really any sleeping headcanons)_

He’s a really heavy sleeper but an early riser. Definitely loves the mornings and is an early riser. He always waits till you fall asleep and before he goes to sleep


End file.
